Juvenile
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Best Friend

**Juvenile**

How can you express your love to someone who considers you as his best friend?

**Warning:**

This is a boy's love story. Don't like it, don't read. If you like it, then I'm glad.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Final Fantasy. They're belongs to themselves and to their owner.

* * *

**Best Friend

* * *

**

"_You and I Cloud, are going to be best friend forever! Okay?" a little boy with a raven hair spoke to another boy who got blonde hair and smaller than him._

_The smaller boy looks up to the other, a smile spread over his face as he replied, "Yeah! Zack and I are best friend, forever!"_

_The raven hair boy grin widely, holding up his pinky finger to the other then, "Pinky swear?"_

_The blonde nodded, intertwined his pinky finger with the taller one. "Pinky swear."_

**-XXXXXX-**

Cloud eyes opened at the sound of the digital clock beeping. Groaning, he take a look to the side, reaching out his hand to turn off the sound at the digital clock next to his pillow.

He sigh, rolling over on his bed so he could stare at the ceiling, holding up his pinky finger as he stare at it.

"Best… friend…" Cloud muttered, staring at his pinky finger sadly, "Forever…"

**-XXXXXX-**

"Oh, good morning dear." A woman in her twenty greeted Cloud when he walk downstairs. She was cooking something that smell like sunny-side egg in Cloud's opinion.

He let out a warm smile to the woman, "Good morning mom."

"Hey! Morning spike!" another voice sounded from his living room that almost startled him. When he turned around, he was greeted with a boy taller than him with a raven hair sitting on the couch, and there's no other boy with raven hair that he knew except _him_.

"Zack, you're here again?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, putting one hand on his hips. For some reason, Zack would always be here every morning when Cloud go downstairs.

Well, not that he minds.

The raven hair boy put a wide smile on his face, "It's because your mom's cooking is VERY AWESOME! I love your mom's cooking very much. Your mother is a good cooker, not to mention she's beautiful as well."

The woman who overheard their conversation couldn't help but giggle, amused with how Zack spoke very well. "Oh Zack, you're so sweet, and you know that you're welcome to come to our house."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he slumped into the couch next to Zack, leaning his back against the couch. "If he came to our house every day, he'll eat all of our supplies. He's a pig."

"Hey!" Zack denied, pointing his finger at Cloud, "Watched it Cloud, you've got a bad mouth, you know."

"Yeah Cloud, don't be so mean to Zack." Mrs. Strife butted in to their conversation as she still prepared their breakfast. "Beside, it's nice to have him around since you always look happy whenever you see him."

"Mom!" Cloud cried out, surprised at his mother declaration.

_Oh come on, you DO feel happy just by seeing him._ A voice sounded in his mind, but he ignores it.

"Oh really?" Zack smirked, raising one of his eyebrows, "So you feel happy when you see me…"

"No I'm not!" Cloud denied, this time turning to look at his best friend, "I don't feel that way!"

_Liar._

"Really?" with a teasing voice, Zack lean closer to Cloud who have to look away when he notice just how close their faces are.

Damn, he hates it when Zack get too close to him and teasing him like this.

_Liar. You do know you love it when he was so close with you like this._

…Damn how he hates that inner voice of him.

"S-stay away." Cloud said, pushing Zack away so he could distances both of them, "Your mouth stink."

_Yeah right. That was the same mouth that you always wanted to kiss for such a long time._

…Fuck. He hates himself.

"Geez, Cloud, you're mean." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Zack look away, putting a look of dejected on his face.

Seeing that look, now he felt guilty. "O-oh… s-sorry."

Zack, however, still not look at him and that dejected look were still on his face. Cloud felt even guilty when Zack turned his back to him.

_Great, Cloud, what a way to make him mad._

"Zack?" Cloud called out, moving closer to his best friend when he got nothing as a reply, and gently, he put a hand on the raven hair boy hesitantly. "Zack?" he tried again, but the boy still ignored him.

"Zack, I'm sorry…" he apologized, fearing the fact that Zack really get mad at him. "Zack, I'm really sorry, I don't mean to hurt you…"

This time, Cloud was relief when Zack finally turned to look at him, his eyes though went wide when a grin appeared on Zack's face, and that's when he realized something.

"Wha— you trick me!" Cloud shouted, smacking at Zack's shoulder who only laugh in response.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I just love to teasing you." That words and a grin was the only reply Cloud received, and he almost pouted in annoyed since Zack was teasing him.

Seriously, God knew how much Zack love teasing him.

"Who's the mean one?" Cloud glare, smack the other boy's shoulder again.

"Oh come on~" still with a wide grin on Zack's face, he pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, ruffling the blonde hair with his right hand then. "I'm sorry, don't get mad at me, okay?"

Cloud almost closed his eyes when he felt that gentle touch and he almost wanted to snuggle closer to Zack's embrace. It was probably made out of his habit, he remember how he would always relaxed and comfortable whenever Zack pulled him into an embrace.

"…I'm not mad." Cloud muttered in reply, enjoying the warm of Zack's embrace.

_Just like a sanctuary. _

"Good!" Zack grin widely, pulling Cloud away gently as he ruffles the blonde's hair again. "Can I get a kiss?"

Cloud look at Zack wide eyes, he knew that Zack's only joking, but… still, it always manage to make him embarrassed. "Idiot. Pervert." He grunts, smacking Zack's thigh this time.

Zack laugh seeing the blush on Cloud's face, and he brought his hand to ruffle the blonde's hair once again. "Damn, you're so cute."

With a glare and blush, Cloud turn to look at the other, "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Oh you two are so adorable together." Cloud mother comment as she put the breakfast on the dining table, "If it possible, I want you two get married."

"Mom!" Cloud's eyes wide opened hearing that.

Mrs. Strife only chuckle, "I'm just kidding." She spoke, sitting on the chair then before announced, "Ok, come on you two. Breakfast ready."

"Oh yeah!" the raven hair boy exclaim excitedly, jumping out of the couch as he ran toward the dining table.

Cloud put a small smile on his face, shaking his head at how silly his friend's is before he joined Zack and his mother to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Fate are being unfair too Cloud Strife.

His life is ironic because fate had chosen his heart to fall for the wrong person, namely his best friend, Zack Fair, and what makes it much more ironic is because Zack only see him as best friend.

Cloud and Zack have been best friend since they were six. Up till now, even if they're best friend, they're completely different in other people eyes. Zack is very energetic, very friendly, good at sports and very popular, and because of his easy-going personality, lot of people likes him.

While Cloud is… well, he's just Cloud.

He nothing like Zack, and that's why everyone seeing him nothing but as Zack's shadow.

Many people think very little of him.

But Zack's different.

"_You and I Cloud, are going to be best friend forever! Okay?"_

Zack treated Cloud very nicely. When Cloud's being bullied, Zack would be there to protect him, and when Cloud's alone, Zack will always makes sure that he's with the blonde just to make sure that the boy didn't cry alone.

Now that time had passed and now they're in High School, spending every single day and every single minutes with Zack make Cloud realize something how inseparable they are, and noticed how his feeling toward the raven hair boy had changed into something stronger.

Love. Yes, that's how he felt about Zack.

It's very wrong to feel that way to your best friend, especially since they're both are boys. He didn't know whether he should be happy or not knowing that he's in love with Zack. He's happy when he's with Zack, but the more he spends his time with Zack, the more he realized things between them will never change.

They're just best friend.

Nothing would change between them.

"Hey Cloud?"

Cloud snapped out of his mind upon hearing Zack's voice, noticing that they're still in the same spot, namely at the rooftop of their school. "U-Uh, yeah?"

"What's up? You've been spacing out for quite a while, did you even listen what I said to you?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow as he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud merely smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry… It's nothing. What we're talking about just now?"

Zack continue to stare at his friend, a concern look clearly shown on his face but he decides not to question again if Cloud told him that he was fine. "It's about Aerith."

"Oh." Was the only respond from Cloud and the boy have to look away to hide that look of disappointment and jealousy. Any topics that concern Aerith, or any other girls never become a pleasant topic for Cloud.

But hearing what Zack said to him next had crushed his heart. "You see…" Zack began, a wide and excited smile spread over his face, "We're finally going out! Just how cool is that?"

Cloud didn't respond, just staring blankly in front of him and continue to feel how his heart is broken, again, and again. "O-oh…" he finally manages to respond, and forced a smile formed on his lips when he look at Zack, "C-congratulation."

Zack looks back and Cloud was surprised hearing the boy's next words, "Why do I felt like you're saying that half-heartedly?"

It was no surprised how Zack could read Cloud like an open book after for a long time being together, and sometimes Cloud hates it when Zack could read him like that because he scared there might be other things that he couldn't hide from Zack in order to protect their relationship. But up till now, Zack seems unaware of his feeling to him, and Cloud didn't whether to felt relieve or sad.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend Zack, if you're happy, then I should be happy." Cloud replied, faking another smile on his face.

"You know Cloud, you're not a good liar." Zack said, putting both his hand on each side of his hips as he stare down at his best friend who look away from him. "Okay, what's wrong with you? Are you not happy that I'm with Aerith?"

"…It's not that."

Another lie, and Zack was aware of it.

"Don't tell me…" Zack began, and Cloud look at Zack hesitantly, fearing that the raven hair boy had finally found out about his feeling to him.

"Don't tell me… you like Aerith as well?"

Cloud frowns, "No I'm not."

Zack studied the look on Cloud's face for a moment. Okay, he knew now that Cloud was saying the truth, but there's still something that make Cloud unhappy about him being together with Aerith, and he wanted to know what that was.

"Okay, then tell me what's on your mind." Zack said, crossing his arms in front of his chest this time.

And once again, Cloud look away from him. This is one of Cloud's habits when he was hiding something from Zack, and there's no way that Zack's not aware of it.

"Cloud."

"…It's nothing Zack, really."

"Cloud, plea—"

"I said it's nothing, okay?" Zack was taken aback when the blonde suddenly shouted at him like that, and this is makes him even concerned now that whatever it is Cloud trying to hide from him is something that really important to the blonde.

"Hey, I'm just asking… no need to be so mad at me." the raven hair boy spoke, ruffling the back of his hair. He didn't know why Cloud's being so mad so sudden, but he didn't like it when the blonde was upset, especially when he's upset at him.

"…I'm going back to class."

"What?"

"Please… just, leave me alone now." Was the last thing Cloud said to Zack before he disappear inside, ignoring the call of his name from Zack.

**-XXXXXX-**

When school was over, Cloud didn't go home with Zack like usual since he's not really in the mood for talking with Zack right now. Beside, Zack must be rather choose to walk home with Aerith now, since they're officially dating now.

Cloud didn't even greeted his mother when the woman called out a warm 'welcome home', he just went upstairs to his room and throw his school bag to the floor before dropped down to his bed quite forcefully, creating a loud squeak from the bed.

He lay on his side, doing nothing but staring into nothing for he didn't know how much times had passed. He didn't feel like doing anything at all.

It was frustrating.

Here he was, getting mad at his own best friend who probably didn't even bothered with him right now and probably just enjoying the company of his new girlfriend, while Cloud will only just laying here feeling how his heart clenched about the thought of Zack and Aerith.

It's very pathetic of him. He knew that Zack loves girls, he knew that Zack would never love him like the way he did, he knew that he should have just given up on Zack.

But his heart didn't allow him to do that, and that's why until now he only can secretly love Zack.

It can be very lonely somehow.

And he hates it.

A knock on his door is what makes Cloud startled from, and he turn his body over to cast a look of the door, "Yeah?"

"…Cloud. It's me." was the reply coming Zack who stood behind the closing door. Cloud was reluctant for allowing Zack came inside his room, he knew nothing what words would escape his lips if he saw Zack, and he didn't wanted to hurt Zack.

So he stay silent and came back to lie on his side, staring at the white wall in front of him.

"Cloud, please talk to me." Zack's voices sounded again, and hearing the almost the pleading tone on Zack's voice make Cloud had to think over whether he should let Zack came inside. But in the end, he decides to not answer.

"If you're not going to talk to me, at least I wanted to see you." Hearing that, Cloud felt how his heart beat to that, but he immediately tried to calm his heart. He don't need to get any false hope from the raven hair boy.

"I'm going in." Cloud have to cast a look at the door hearing that, and when the door started to opened, Cloud look away from the door and back to the wall again. Even when the sound of the door closed and the sound of footsteps drawing near to where he is, he still didn't budge and continue to stay silent.

The bed makes a creaking sound when Cloud felt a weight next to him, but he remains silent.

"Hey, Cloud." Zack called out, lying on the bed as well as he cast a look at the blonde who had his back to him. Cloud didn't respond to him and this is makes him sigh before he tried again, "Cloud…"

"…what?" Zack was a bit startled when Cloud finally respond to him, and he turn to the side, supporting himself with his elbow as he tried to get a look of Cloud's face, but the blonde turn his face further into the pillow, just so Zack couldn't see him.

"Cloud, come on. Look at me please." Zack almost whined, and he move closer to Cloud again, so close that the blonde could feel his breath on his ear.

Once again, Cloud's heart was beating again.

"What do you want?" Cloud grumbles, hoping that Zack would stay away from him so he didn't have to deal with his rapid heartbeat.

_You love it though._

"I want you to look at me." Zack said as he put his hand over Cloud's waist who became a bit tensed feeling the contact.

But Cloud found himself soon relax at Zack's touch before he let out a sigh and turned to look at Zack. "There, happy?"

Zack chuckle before move closer to Cloud, and the next thing he said makes Cloud to frown. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Don't know."

"Then why did you apologize for something you don't even know?"

"Don't know." Zack said again, shaking his head. But when he look down at Cloud in the eyes followed with the next things he say, Cloud felt himself blushing. "But, I don't like fighting about you."

Cloud look away from Zack's gaze, partly because he was blushing, another reason is because he was ashamed of himself. Zack was apologizing to him for something he didn't even know about just because he don't want to fight with Cloud, and Cloud's ashamed because Cloud's only thinking about himself while Zack here always thinking about Cloud.

_What a bad best friend he you are, Cloud._

"…I'm sorry." With a whisper he turned to look at Zack who seems surprised by his sudden apologize. "I'm sorry for treating you that way earlier."

Cloud only felt how his heart racing inside his chest when Zack put a very genuine smile that Cloud always love to see, it was the kind of smile that Zack always gave to Cloud. "It's okay. You know I can't get mad at you."

Cloud smile in return and closed his eyes, snuggling a bit closer to Zack to rest his forehead against Zack's chest. "Thank you."

"It's fine." Zack replied, a smile of relieve spread over his lips knowing that Cloud's no longer feel upset. "We're best friend after all, right?"

This time Cloud's eyes were opened hearing that along with how he felt his heart break again hearing that.

_Best friend, huh?_

Cloud put a small smile, a sad one that is, and he more than relieved that Zack couldn't see him. "Yeah…" he began, closing his eyes again to inhale Zack's scent, "Best friend…"

* * *

**I had decided to write a multi-chap story of Zack and Cloud, just because I wanted to showed how much I love them^^ *chuckle* This is the most adorable yaoi pairing ever XD *hanged*  
**

**I knew that I'm NOT the best person when it comes to write something and when it comes to English, so you'll find a lot of mistakes here. But writing really has become one of my hobbies, and I would be more than happy if you guys would review, since this is my first time writing multi-chap Zack and Cloud and your review will inspired me to write more.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading^^**


	2. Promise

**Juvenile**

How can you express your love to someone who considers you as his best friend?

**Warning:**

This is a boy's love story. Don't like it, don't read. If you like it, then I'm glad.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Final Fantasy. They're belongs to themselves and to their owner.

* * *

**Promise

* * *

**

Zack was confused.

He was sure that he likes girls. Beautiful girls with big boobs and sexy. Hell, all men like that.

But why does his heart always beat so loudly every time he saw Cloud?

When he saw Cloud smiling, when he heard Cloud laugh, he would always felt happy.

And that feeling terrified him. It's terrified him because he had fallen in love for his best friend.

Zack look at the said blonde sitting next to him who pay his full attention to the teacher.

Of all the people in this world, it's weird that he had fallen for his best friend, moreover, this person is a man.

This is somehow makes him stressed.

He was so sure he likes Cloud just because this boy is his best friend. His best friend that always makes him feels the need to protect the boy no matter what happened.

Who knew that he was actually romantically attracted to Cloud?

"Zack."

Hearing Cloud called out for him, Zack snapped out from his mind, "Yeah?"

"…Why are you looking at me?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

To that question Zack grinned and couldn't help but wanted to tease the cute blonde, "Well, because you're cute, obviously."

He was very satisfied seeing the small blush on Cloud's face. He loves seeing Cloud blush like that, because the boy honestly looks so adorable and Zack want to do nothing but hugging him tightly.

_And just imagine him blushing under you when you make love with him. He would totally looks very adorable._

Zack blush a bit at his own pervert mind and ruffle his hair hard. It's really frustrating him for thinking something like this. And that evil voice inside his mind didn't help at all. It was because that voice in his minds that sometimes he thinking pervert things about Cloud.

_Sometimes? Are you kidding? You dreamt about him every night._

Zack blush again.

…Okay, maybe he did dream about Cloud every night.

Seriously, if Cloud knew what he's thinking, the boy must be scared like shit.

"Zack, are you okay?" the soft tone filled with worried is what make Zack once again snapped out of his mind and he felt himself laughing awkwardly at the boy. "Nah, it's nothing."

"Mr. Fair, Mr. Strife, I suggested you two to pay attention to my lesson if you don't want me to make you both get punished."

Both Cloud and Zack tensed hearing the teacher spoke to them, they only nodded in understanding, hearing the other student giggling to them.

Zack glanced at Cloud, mouthed the word 'sorry'.

Cloud smile in return, and Zack knew at that very moment Cloud had forgive him.

Oh how much he loves seeing Cloud smile.

**-XXXXXX-**

"Man I'm beat~" Zack groan, stretching out his hand and yawn before putting his head on top of the table.

He turned his head to the side when he heard Cloud laugh softly, and couldn't help but let out a small smile on his lips, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just that…" Cloud began, turning his eyes to look at Zack, "It's one hundred and fifty seven times."

Zack looked at Cloud with question mark expression on his face. "Huh?"

Cloud chuckle again before clearing his point, "I mean, it's one hundred and fifty seven times that you've been saying that every time we finished one lesson."

He look at the blonde surprised, "What the-? You've been counting? Man, you crazy."

"Hey, you've said that every time, how could I miss that?" Cloud replied back, grinning at Zack.

Zack just laugh at him. Seriously, sometimes he thinks that most students in this school is crazy for not noticing how cute and irresistible Cloud is sometimes.

"Yo."

Both of them turned around when they heard a voice and saw Reno walking to them, a big grin spread over his lips. "What cha doing?"

Zack smile at the red hair boy, of all people in this school, Reno is the friendliest student that Zack ever knew. Unlike other people, Reno never get bothered a bit or thinking that Cloud is weird or something. He treated all people in this school the same, that's what Zack likes from Reno. Though he have to admit that Reno can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Reno really didn't know how to shut up at all sometimes.

"Nothing. Just talk." Zack replied.

"Hmmm…" Reno hummed, grinning widely as he threw an arm to Cloud's shoulder. "Hey, you two want to hang out together later after school with me and my friend? We're going to play bowling. How about it?"

Zack didn't realize that he was glaring at Reno's hand that rest on Cloud's shoulder until he felt a smack landed on his head. "Ouch! The hell?" he shouted, looking up at Reno's face this time.

"Yo, did you hear what I said?" Reno asked a bit annoyed.

"I heard you, I'm not deaf." Zack grunted, glaring at Reno's hand once again before softening his look when he turn to Cloud, "Are you going to go?"

Cloud shook his head, "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on~ why not?" Reno asked.

Cloud however, didn't answer. But Zack knew immediately what his best friend's thinking about. He's positive that Cloud must be feeling uncomfortable with Reno's friend. Zack have to admit that Reno's friend can be a jerk sometimes.

"We already make plans together after school." Zack lied, noticing that Cloud look at him a bit surprised.

"Oh, really? You guys going out going to hang out together later?" Reno lift an eyebrow, "I was pretty sure that you're going on a date with Aerith later after school."

Oh yeah… Aerith…

Seriously, because of Cloud, he almost forgot that he was dating Aerith.

People think that he's dating Aerith because they thought he loves her. But that's not how it goes. Zack dated her just because he thought that lovely kind of girl would help him forget about Cloud.

Apparently it's not really working.

"Well, me and Aerith didn't have any plans today, so I decided to hang out with Cloud." Zack answered with a shrug.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with you? You've got such a nice and beautiful girl in your hand but instead of spending your time with your girlfriend you decide to hang out with a guy." Reno shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey! What's wrong with me hanging out with Cloud?" Zack protested.

Reno laugh, "Relax dude, just joking around yo. I know that you two were like… inseparable." He patted both Cloud and Zack shoulder. "Well, later guys." He waved at them before storming out of the class.

"Thanks…" Cloud muttered with a small smile on his face.

"For what?" Zack asked, he got a hint what Cloud was thanking him for, but he just wanted to hear it from the blonde boy's lips.

"For making an excuse." Cloud smile a bit wider, and it was enough to make Zack smile even wider.

Zack ruffled Cloud's hair, "Anything for my Cloud."

He was a bit surprised that he had let out that word instead of the word 'my best friend', saying it with that word seems a bit strange and Zack feared that Cloud might find out his real feeling for the blonde, but when Cloud only smile a bit with a blush on his cheek, he knew that Cloud didn't realize the hidden meaning behind those word.

Of course the boy wouldn't, they are after all, just a best friend.

And it's sadden him.

**-XXXXXX-**

There are many reasons why he loves Cloud.

And Cloud's kindness is one of the reasons behind it.

That's why when they're now walking side by side to Zack's house while holding their own umbrella since it was rain and they spotted three stray kittens on a box on their way and Cloud have to put his umbrella next to the box so the kittens won't get wet, Zack couldn't help but smile warmly at Cloud.

_That's my love._

Zack walk to Cloud and crouched next to the boy so Cloud won't get wet. "You'll get wet" he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wipe Cloud's wet hair with it.

"I'm fine." Cloud smile a little before turned his attention to the kittens at the box. "Poor them, someone must leave them here." The blonde boy said, picking up one of the kittens and kissed it on the forehead, and Zack felt himself melt at the sight.

"Yeah…" Zack muttered, caressing the other two kittens inside the box. "Too bad that neither of us can take them home…"

"…Unwanted, just like me."

At that one single phrase he heard coming out from Cloud's lips, he have to turned to look at Cloud and notice the sad look on those beautiful blue orbs. "Cloud…"

_Must be thinking about his dad._

Zack knew that Cloud hates his own dad for leaving Cloud and his mother alone. And Zack hates Cloud's father for making Cloud suffers. Seriously, what kind of a man would leave his family without any specific reason?

"Hey, come on, don't say that. You know that's not true…" Zack reached out an arm to Cloud, pulling the boy closer to him. "Your mother needs you… and so did I."

This time, Zack couldn't help but feel very happy and relief to see a genuine smile spread over Cloud's lips as the boy looked at him and then put his head on Zack's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right…" Cloud muttered, "I have you…"

And Zack only smile in respond to that words.

**-XXXXXX-**

When they arrived at Zack's house, Mr. Fair and Mrs. Fair welcomed Cloud warmly to his house. Well, Zack's parents and Cloud's mother has know each other for such a long time, and it was no surprised that Mr. Fair and Mrs. Fair think of Cloud as their own family. It was a very common thing to do.

Inside Zack's room, Cloud was surprisingly quiet. The blonde boy only stare at the window where it rains outside as he sat on Zack's bed and it makes Zack wonder what the boy was thinking about. The look on Cloud's face was… kind of lonely, and sad.

"Hey." Zack sat next to Cloud, linking an arm around the boy's shoulder, "What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning close to Cloud who seem a bit embarrassed from their closeness.

_Damn, he's so damn cute._

"N-not so close…" Cloud pushed Zack gently on the chest, but Zack only grinned and lean even closer to Cloud faces, just because he loves teasing close.

_And because you enjoy being so close with him._

"Nope." Zack shook his head, "Now until you tell me what's going on inside that pretty head of yours."

That sentence seems taken Cloud aback as the boy surprised that Zack seems to know that something was bothering him, because the look on Cloud's eyes become dark almost instantly.

And Zack hate it, he really hates it when Cloud was sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack asked gently, running his finger on the silky soft hair belong to Cloud. He tried to look into Cloud's eyes, but the boy immediately avert his eyes to somewhere else the moment he notice Zack was staring at him in the eye. "You know that you can tell me anything right? We're… best friend, right?"

Best friend. It's hurt a bit to acknowledge that. But that was the only thing that would ever exist between him and Cloud. Best friend. Nothing more.

Hesitantly, Zack saw how Cloud slowly look at him before said, "We're… best friend, right?"

Zack smile at the boy, ruffling his hair. "Of course we are."

"You… won't leave me, right?"

Zack was surprised hearing that coming from Cloud, and it makes his heart ached to see how hurt the look on Cloud's eyes. It was almost looks like that Cloud was…. Frighten.

"Cloud, I—"

Zack's word was cut off when Cloud rest his head on Zack's chest, feeling how some of Cloud's hair comfortingly tickling his chin. "You… won't leave me… like my dad did, right?"

That word made Zack turn to look at Cloud, and he didn't missed the teary eyes belong to Cloud before the boy hide his face on his chest. That's when he noticed that Cloud was trying so hard to hold back his tears.

He didn't know what Cloud was thinking right know, sometimes he think that Cloud was thinking too much. But he knew that Cloud was having a lot of trouble, like about the boy's father, and about how other people treated the boy unfairly.

And every time Cloud was having a problem, the boy would always go to Zack to seek for a shoulder to cry on, to seek for a comfort where he felt saved and protected.

Cloud was the type of person who always looks down on himself, thinking that he was useless and couldn't do anything right. And every time Zack told him that it was not true, the boy would only smile softly in a way where Cloud didn't believe his word at all.

For Zack, Cloud was not useless. He never once think the boy like that. Because Cloud had taught him a lot of things.

Because of Cloud, he had learn the true meaning of true love. And because of that, he also learned so many things about himself. He learned how himself could be so overprotective to Cloud sometimes, feeling jealous to all people who dares to touch Cloud, and also feeling sad and happy whenever Cloud felt happy and sad as well.

Being with Cloud and being in love with Cloud had made Zack learned about his true self.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud, resting his head on top of Cloud's. "I won't leave you. Never, Cloud. I will never leave you."

When he felt a hesitant arms wrapped around his own body, Zack felt himself smiling a bit before he dare to continue while rubbing his hand up and down on Cloud's back comfortingly, "I promise I will never leave you. Well, not until I died anyway."

A hand hit his back almost painfully, and he heard Cloud spoke, "Don't say things like that."

Zack chuckle, "Well, that's the only thing that could ever separate both of us, you know that. Everyone will die someday. But until day that comes, I will always be by your side whether you like it or not."

No one said a thing after Zack said that, and he could only run his hand to caress Cloud's back and hair gently. When he heard Cloud murmur a slow 'thank you', Zack just smile and tighten his hold on Cloud's form.

If Cloud just knew how important he is to Zack…

Zack continue to ran his hand on Cloud's back and hair, and when Cloud only stay still and a soft breath was sounded from Cloud, Zack smile widely because he knew that Cloud had fallen asleep. It was a very common thing for Cloud to fell asleep in Zack's arms, the blonde often do that even when they're kids. And Zack loves it very much when Cloud fell asleep in his arms, it felt as if Cloud felt saved and protected in Zack's arms, and Zack loves the feeling of holding Cloud and the feeling when he thought he could protected the blonde.

Gently putting Cloud to rest the boy's head on the pillow, Zack laid next to the boy and watched Cloud's peaceful face, and he couldn't resist not to caress Cloud's cheek.

And then, slowly and hesitantly, Zack leans closer to placed a soft kiss on Cloud's forehead.

His heart was beating so hard when he did that.

And Zack knew that he really had fallen hardly in love with Cloud.

"_You and I Cloud, are going to be best friend forever! Okay?"_

He remember the promised he made to Cloud when they're was a kid, and he felt so horrible to broke their promise.

Zack had broke his promise to Cloud, he had broke their promise where they seal their promise to be best friends forever. Zack felt horrible because deep down inside, he knew that he can no longer think of Cloud as his best friend. Because he had think of Cloud not as his best friend anymore, but as a boy that he had fallen in love with.

"I'm sorry…" he let out a whisper as he ran his finger to caress Cloud's cheek again, so tenderly as if he's afraid that he might broke or woke up the boy if he didn't do it so softly. "…for breaking our promise."

"But you know…" Zack smile softly at the sleeping boy before placing another kiss on Cloud's forehead, "I love you so much…"

* * *

**Okay… just how bad this chapter is? Because seriously, I'm writing this while I'm feeling so sleepy and really tired, but I forced myself to finish it that day because well, yeah, I just need to write something about Zack and Cloud^^**

**This chapter was rather angst and fluffy at the same time, don't you think? Oh, and now that you guys knew how Zack's true feeling about Cloud, I hope this story somehow get more interesting to you guys.  
Seriously, just how suck it is to know that they love each other yet never aware of that because of the wall between them called 'things that best friends mustn't do'. You guys must be felt very itchy to kill me now XD *LOL***

**The first chapter and the second chapter is mostly like only about describing their own feeling to each other. The real trouble and their true story of friendship and love will just about to begin at chapter three. So, I hope you guys would still enjoy reading this.**

**Thank you so much for those who review me before^^ It means a lot to me^^ *hug***

**Review please? *puppy eyes***


	3. Embrace

**Juvenile**

How can you express your love to someone who considers you as his best friend?

**Warning:**

This is a boy's love story. Don't like it, don't read. If you like it, then I'm glad.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Final Fantasy. They're belongs to themselves and to their owner.

* * *

**Embrace

* * *

**

"Zack!"

Little Cloud cried out, frustrated when he couldn't see the one he was looking for among the crowds in the market street.

Today the two of them decide to go the market street just for a walk, and Zack had told him that he will take care of Cloud.

But then when Cloud just suddenly ran out after seeing a toy at one of the store and have to let go of his hold on Zack earlier and when he looked around, Zack was already gone.

And Cloud knew that it was his fault, so he cried harder. They're just kids, he shouldn't have run off by himself. Thanks to him, he lost sight of Zack now.

"Zack!" Cloud called again, eyes filled with tears when he heard no respond while his eyes look around him and when he didn't see Zack anywhere, he let out a sob and cried again.

"Zack…" Cloud cried, rubbing his teary eyes with his hand.

He's scared to be alone.

He wanted Zack.

"Cloud!" a familiar voice was heard and when an arms wrapped around him Cloud turned around and was very happy and relief to see that it was Zack who's holding him.

"Zack!" Cloud returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Zack tightly while burying his face on the other's chest.

"Oh Cloud, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let you go! I'm so worried!" Zack said, his eyes filled with tears as well from worrying about his little best friend.

The blonde kid shook his head, "No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have run off by myself…" he said, leaning back so he can look at Zack in the eye.

"You're crying…" Zack said with a guilty tone and look on his face.

"Well, I'm scared…" Cloud replied.

"It's okay." Zack smiled, wiping the tears away from Cloud's face, "I'm here now. No need to be scared! Okay?" with that, the taller boy pulled Cloud to his embrace and hold the boy tight.

Cloud smile, "Nn…"

**-XXXXXX-**

Cloud stirred in his sleep when he felt something on his face, but then it was quickly gone. He wanted to open his eyes to look at what is that touched his face, but at the same time he didn't want to because he was soooo sleepy. This is Sunday, and he wanted to sleep more.

But then he felt something on his face again, and his curiosity win over him and he opened his eyes, staring and blink confusedly to see Zack was sitting on his bed looking at him.

"What are you doing here…?" Cloud mumbled sleepily.

Zack grinned, "I miss you~"

Cloud groaned, "Leave me alone… I want to sleep…"

"Oh no you don't sleepy head!" Zack crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Come on wake up now."

"No."

"Wake up."

"No."

"Wake up, Spiky~"

"No."

"Wake up or I will kiss you."

To that, Cloud immediately sat up and glare at Zack with a blush, "Don't you dare…"

Zack smirked, and Cloud eyes turned wide when Zack lean closer to him with a kissy lips, "Zack!" he smacked the other on the head, hard.

"Ouch!" Zack wince, "You know, though you're cute, you can be pretty dangerous sometimes."

Cloud smacked him again.

"Ouch!" Zack wince again, "See?" he said, and can't help but smiling when Cloud chuckling.

"What do you want from me Zack?" Cloud asked.

Zack raised an eyebrow, "What? Can't I go and wake up my best friend?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Just how long do you think we've been friends? I know you're up to something."

Zack smile sheepishly. "So you notice." He said, "Well, actually, there's actually something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You see… tomorrow Sunday, I'm going on a date with Aerith to the park."

Cloud's heart throb hearing that, but he tried not to let it shown in his face. "So? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go as well."

Cloud looked at the other wide eyes, "What?" he almost shouted. Why in the world Zack asked him to join him on their date?

"Oh come on~ it's been a long time since we go to the park together right? It won't be fun without you." Zack answered. Well, it's true, because Zack really wanted to go the park with Cloud, even more than with Aerith.

Cloud sigh, "Zack, it's your date with Aerith… I don't think I should come." He reasoned. Cloud was happy that Zack wanted to hang out with him as well, but it was Zack's date with Aerith. And Cloud didn't think that he'll be okay seeing Zack and Aerith all cuddly and lovey-dovey together.

"She's said it's okay. But she said she's going to bring her friend as well if you're coming." Zack said, then leaning closer to Cloud's face with a puppy eyes, "Please? Pretty please? I want you to come. We could play together~"

Cloud stare at Zack for a while before sighs. How could he say no with Zack looking at him like that? "Okay, but only because you asked me to."

Zack yell in delight before pulling Cloud into a hug. "Yay~ I love you Cloud~"

Cloud's heart wanted to leap out of his chest hearing that. But he quickly pulled himself together. He knew that Zack only saying it just because Zack loves him as best friend. It doesn't mean anything more than that.

Cloud didn't want to get false hope.

**-XXXXXX-**

The day had come.

Zack and Cloud went to the museum park together where Aerith have been waiting there with her friend.

"Hey Aerith!" Zack waved at the girl who stood next to another girl with a long black hair.

Aerith smiled when she saw Zack and waved back at them, "Zack, Cloud~ over here."

Zack and Cloud walked towards the girl then. "Sorry, were you waiting long?" Zack asked smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Aerith smiled, "It's okay. We just got here." She said before introduced her friend. "This is my friend, Tifa Lockheart."

"Nice to meet you." Tifa smiled at Cloud and Zack.

"Heya!" Zack grinned, "The name's Zack Fair! And this is my best friend ever, Cloud Strife!" he said while swinging an arm over Cloud shoulder and bring the boy closer to him.

"Zack." Cloud warned with a whisper before looking at Tifa and offered a smile. "Hi there."

Tifa stared at Cloud.

"Uhh… is there something on my face?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

Tifa seems snapped out of her minds after hearing Cloud's voice and she blushed a bit, smiling at him. "Ah no, it's just that… I think you're really cute."

Cloud blushed a bit hearing that. "Oh…" quite a lot of people saying that to him, and it's quite embarrassing. He didn't know why people calling him cute while he think he wasn't. And God knew just how much Zack have been saying that he's cute. It's countless.

Zack felt a bit jealous hearing that coming from Tifa. He had a guess that Tifa liked Cloud, judging from the way she looked at his best friend.

"Okay then." Aeriths cheerful voice got the other turned to looked at her. "Now, Tifa, Cloud, why don't you two play together? I'll go play with Zack."

"E-eh?" Cloud was surprised hearing this. So they're not going together?

"Come on Zack." Aerith pulled Zack's hand and started to drag him away, leaving the other two alone.

"H-hey Aerith, wait a sec. Aren't we all going together?" Zack asked.

Aerith looked at him. "Why do you think I'll bring Tifa along?"

That's when realization hit Zack. "But… I thought you're fine if I brought Cloud along."

"I don't mind Zack, really. But this is… like our first date. I wanted to spend time with you." Aerith said.

"Oh…" Zack said, "I guess you're right."

It's true that this their first date. And… maybe he was quite selfish for bringing Cloud along just because he wanted to hang out with his best friend as well. He didn't even think of Aerith's feeling.

But… he really wanted to play with Cloud.

Zack looked back at Cloud and Tifa who still stood where they had left them.

He just hoped that something _weird_ won't happen between those two.

Cloud sigh, staring at Zack who was being dragged by Aerith. They really won't going to play together, or at least going together. Cloud was worried because he was left to have fun with a girl he barely knew. He doubt he'll have fun. Cloud wasn't the type who talked much except if he was with Zack, and he didn't really know what to do with a girl.

"So… shall we go play something?" Tifa's voice snapped him out of his mind, and he just nodded before the two of them walked together.

Tifa turned to look at Cloud with a wide smile on her face. "Let's have fun today, okay?"

Cloud smile back at her and nodded. Maybe Tifa could help make this situation fun.

**-XXXXXX-**

Time flies by so quickly that Zack didn't notice it was almost nights. He was having fun with Aerith by going to some places. They had gone to a haunted house, playing rollercoaster, going to the castle of dolls, and etc. He was quite sure that they had almost played everything in this park.

Still, he knew that it would be more fun if Cloud's here.

"I have a lot of fun today." Aerith spoke, smiling at her boyfriend.

Zack nodded and grin, "Yeah seriously. It's really fun." He said, "Wanna grab something? I'm hungry."

Aerith nodded. "Sure, but maybe we should look fr Cloud and Tifa first."

"Yeah, wonder where they are." Zack said. He just hoped that something bad didn't happen to Cloud.

After walking together for a few minutes looking for Cloud and Tifa, Zack finally spotted Tifa but frowned when he saw that she was alone.

"That's Tifa, right?" Zack pointed, and Aerith looked at where her boyfriend pointed and she called out for her.

Hearing Aerith's voice calling her name, Tifa turned out and Zack was quite puzzled to see the girl somehow looks relief and panic. But then, he was even more surprised by what she said when Tifa finally approached them. "Cloud's missing!"

"What?" Zack asked bewildered, he thought his heart was stop beating for a sec.

"I-I'm sorry. We got separated…" Tifa said, feeling guilty and worried, not to mention she was quite afraid from the way Zack had reacted.

"You still didn't find him?" Aerith asked softly, and Tifa shook her head as answer.

"Damn it… and it's almost dark." Zack cursed. He was really worried about Cloud now. He feared the worst if something bad happened to his best friend. Like… what if someone tried to kidnap him? or worst… molest him?

Zack calmed himself. This is not the time for thinking the worst. He need to look for Cloud. "Aerith! Tifa! I'll go look for him!"

"Wait Zack—" Aerith called out, she thinks that it would be best if they don't go in separated ways or they might get lost. But Zack didn't listen to her and already run away to look for Cloud.

"I'm sorry… I feel really bad now. Zack seems really worried about him…" Tifa said guilty.

Aerith smile softy at her friend and patted her arm, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Tifa looks at Aerith, "Zack… he really care about his best friend so much? Didn't he?"

Aerith smile softly, "You have no idea." She said, looking up at the almost-dark sky, "They really care about each other… a lot."

**-XXXXXX-**

Cloud sighs.

It was funny, he was a big boy now. So he found it ridiculous to get lost in a park.

He took a sit on a bench and looked around him, seeing no sign of someone he knew.

He sighs again. _What am I going to do now?_

He was tired for walking around, so he didn't even bother to get up and look for the others again. He had look for them for two hours already, and he's hungry now. He thought to grab something for eat, but how could he in a condition like this?

This is somehow remind him of the day when he was a kid. He quite often get lost when he was a kid…

But Zack would always able to find him.

Cloud smiled at the memory of once when he and Zack play hide and seek together, for some reason, whenever Cloud hides, Zack would always be able to find him. Zack would never forget about him.

They're just a kid when they often fooling around like that. Sometimes Cloud wish that he could go back to that time again so he won't have to get stressed over his feeling for Zack.

But then again, falling in love for Zack was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Cloud got up, thinking about looking for the others again when he bumped into a guy, causing the guy's ice cream dropped into the ground. "Shit!"

Cloud eyes widen and he quickly bow to the guy in front of him, "I-Im sorry. I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking!"

The boy glared at Cloud, and Cloud let out a small surprised sound when his collar was suddenly gripped by the guy. "You shit! Do you think I got that I ice cream for free?"

"I-I said I'm sorry…" Cloud whimpered a bit.

"Yeah well, if you really sorry, you should pay double for that ice cream!"

"E-eh? b-but…"

"What? you trying to make me mad kid?" the guy glared even harder, "You want me to beat you up to pieces?"

_Oh shit._ Cloud was really scare and lost of what to do now. Should he gave this guy the money? But… that was unfair, but then again, he's scared if this guy would really beat him up. He looked around, noticing that a few people who passed them was looking at them but did nothing to help.

Cloud closed his eyes in a hopeless way, preparing himself for what coming for the worst when he saw the guy raised his fist.

But the pain never comes.

So hesitantly, Cloud slowly opened his eyes a bit before shot them wide upon to look at Zack who stood next to him and was grabbing the guy's wrist. "Z-Zack…?"

Zack gave the guy a glare. "I don't know and I don't care who you are, but this is my best friend you're messing up with."

The guy glare back at Zack and let go of Cloud, "Yeah? Well, this best friend of yours ruin my ice cream! It was his fault and I wanted him to pay back!"

Zack raised an eyebrow. Seriously, what's this guy problem? How childish it is fighting over an ice cream.

Zack let go of the man's wrist, standing in front of Cloud to protect him for every possible thing that this guy trying to do to his Cloud. "Fighting because of an ice cream? Seriously, what are you? A kid?"

The guy grabbed at Zack's collar, and Cloud was getting panic, afraid that this guy would hit Zack instead. "You piece of shit! You trying to pick a fight?"

Cloud was amazed that Zack didn't even wavered a bit and calmly replied with a comeback, "You know, I can call the security guard in this place."

The guy seems taken aback, and glared back when Zack smirked at him. "Curse you!" he shouted before letting go of Zack and annoyed, he left them both.

"Seriously, what's that guy problem?" Zack shook his head in disbelief before turned around to face Cloud. "You okay?"

Cloud smile a bit, "Yeah."

"You sure?" Zack asked worriedly, putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder as he lean closer to him. "Did he hurt you? He didn't hit you right? I didn't came late right?"

"No Zack, really… I'm okay." Cloud reassured.

Zack sigh in relief when he was sure that Cloud was really unharmed. "Thank God… you don't know how worried I am." He said, pulling Cloud into a hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm okay now." Cloud murmured to Zack's shoulder, enjoying the warm comfort of Zack's arms around him. Only God knows how much he loves being hugged by Zack.

Zack chuckle and gently caress Cloud's blonde hair. "You really often to get in trouble, aren't you?"

"Most likely…" Cloud chuckle as well, "But… you always come to save me…"

Zack grin, "Of course I am! There's no way in hell I'm going to leave you alone!" he said, placing a kiss on top of Cloud's head. To other people, this might look weird to see another boy kissed another boy on top of their head, but this had become Zack's habit. Zack loves to hug and kiss Cloud in every meaning way.

"Were you scared?" Zack asked softly.

"…a bit." Cloud admitted.

"It's okay." Zack pulled back a bit so he could look down at Cloud and smile at the blonde, "I'm here now. No need to be scared! Okay?"

Cloud stared at Zack for a while before his lips formed into one of the beautiful smile Zack ever seen from Cloud. "Nn…"

Cloud remembered it very clearly… he remembered that Zack had said the exact same thing when they're a kid.

And Cloud knew that there's no need to be scared anymore, because Zack's with him.

"Let's go look for Aerith and Tifa and look for something to eat, okay? I'm sure you're hungry." Zack said with a wide smile on his face.

Cloud nodded, and couldn't help but smile widely when Zack reached out his hand.

And without hesitation, Cloud hold Zack's hand into his.

* * *

**Heh, you know what? this chapter maybe quite boring you to you. Because this is the beginning where things started to become more serious. And Tifa and Aerith seriously going to involved from now on. But strangely enough, I'm really enjoying writing this^^ even if this fanfic maybe not a good one, I still enjoy writing this because I really enjoy writing Zack/Cloud fanfic^^**

**I was thinking that this story would have a lot of genre of romance/friendship/slice of life. And just for spoilers, I'm thinking of putting Rufus/Reno in this fic XD but… you guys might killed me because their relationship won't ended up that pretty. *sighs* I'm sorry, but I have to do that. So, for those who are a fan of Rufus/Reno, I'm really sorry**

**Thank you so much for those who review me before^^ It means a lot to me^^ *hug* I'm really happy when someone said that Zack and Cloud is really cute together in this story and said that they enjoy reading this^^ and because of that I couldn't help but quite often makes Zack and Cloud act such like lovebirds^^ *hanged***

**Review please? *puppy eyes***


	4. Valentine Day

**Juvenile**

How can you express your love to someone who considers you as his best friend?

**Warning:**

This is a boy's love story. Don't like it, don't read. If you like it, then I'm glad.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Final Fantasy. They're belongs to themselves and to their owner.

* * *

**Valentine Day

* * *

**

Zack stares at the shop where there's many girls around. It was filled with girls there, busy buying the sweet stuff as a gift for tomorrow to give to someone special to them.

Tomorrow is Valentine day.

Zack sighs, he's reluctant whether he should bought some for Cloud.

He shook his head at that thought. He have Aerith, if he wanted to buy chocolate to give it should've been her. Not Cloud. Besides, he never gave anything to Cloud before at Valentine day, so it would be kind of weird if he suddenly wanted to do that now.

But, he really wanted to buy some for Cloud.

Because he loves Cloud.

Zack sigh again. He was ashamed for himself, he have a girlfriend who likes him, yet here he is, carving and crazy in love over someone who's his own best friend, moreover a man.

But… he already fell for Cloud. There's nothing he could change about that.

Maybe… he should give Aerith a chocolate as well. He do like her but… it's just 'like'. While the feeling he had for Cloud is 'love'. It's a stronger feeling. Buying that for Aerith when he only doing it out of pity or because she was his girlfriend is not… fair, right?

Zack stepped into the store anyway, looking at all of the chocolate, thinking which one that he should buy. He look at the chocobo-shape chocolate and smiles, it reminds of him of Cloud. Maybe this one would suit for the blonde.

A tap on his shoulder cause him to jump in surprised and he turned out, eyes widening upon seeing who it is. "Aerith? Tifa?"

The girls smiled at him and Aerith spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…" Zack trailed, not sure how to answer that.

Tifa grin, "Oh I know! You're buying chocolate for Aerith, aren't you?"

Aerith blushed a bit. "No way!" she denied, slapping Tifa's arm playfully before looking at Zack, "…right?"

Zack smile sheepishly and rub the back of his head. "…Oh, you got me there."

_You, are an idiot and horrible person Zack Fair._

A voice inside his mind said, and Zack have to agree with his little voice there. Why in the world he had said that? Now he have to buy chocolate for Aerith as well when you don't really love her. What worse, she would mad or suspicious at him if she saw he bought two chocolate.

"What are you girls doing here?" Zack asked then and saw the girls blushed to that.

"She bought chocolate for you." Tifa said.

"Tifa!" Aerith whined, "You also bought a chocolate for Cloud!"

Tifa blushed harder, "Aerith!"

Zack's heart throbs upon hearing that. Tifa bought a chocolate for Cloud… so that means she really does like Cloud.

Man, how jealous he felt right now.

"Do you… like Cloud?" Zack asked a bit hesitantly.

Tifa blushed harder, and Zack knew that mean it's a 'yes'.

For some reason, the thought of someone likes Cloud or being closed to Cloud made him jealous like hell. Call him selfish, but he didn't denied it when he wanted Cloud all by himself, he knew this is wrong, but… he wanted to be the only one to stay by Cloud side, he wanted to be the only that Cloud always needed.

"Hmm, I see…" Zack mumbled and look at Aerith when he notice she was looking at him. "What?"

Aerith stare at Zack for a minute before smiling, "Nothing!"

Zack raised an eyebrow, sometimes Aerith can be a little weird.

"Oh Aerith, can you accompany me? there's something I wanted to see over there." Tifa said.

"Sure." Aerith nodded and look at Zack, "Let's go home together, okay? We'll wait for you at the entrance once we finished."

"Yeah sure." Zack smile back and nod at her before Aerith was dragged somewhere by Tifa. Once the two girls really out his sight, Zack quickly bought the chocobo-shape chocolate and looking around for a chocolate to give to Aerith, when he spotted a heart-shape chocolate he quickly take it and bring the two chocolate to the cashier

Zack waited at the entrance and after a few minutes later, Aerith and Tifa finally came out.

"You girls finished?" Zack asked, receiving a nod as an answer.

The three of them walked to the station and Zack and Aerith have to take separated with Tifa. Zack was heading to Cloud's house, just because he missed the blonde. That's why he was quite confused what to say when both he and Aerith stepped out of the train, Aerith asked him, "Would you like to come over to my house Zack?"

"Err…" Zack rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Aerith… but I was about to head to Cloud's house."

Aerith stay silent for a moment before answer, "I see…" she said, looking up at Zack then. "It's okay then."

"I'm really sorry." Zack said.

Aerith chuckle, "Nothing to be sorry about Zack." She said, "Say hi to Cloud from me, okay?"

Zack smile. "Sure."

Zack though that Aerith are going to go and leave him, but instead she just stood there in front of him, as if waiting for him to say or do something. "Aerith?" he asked questioningly.

"You're not going to ask for a kiss or kiss me?"

Zack eyes widen in surprised, "W-what?" he was really surprised now, because he never thought that kind of question will came out from this innocent girl.

"We're in public…" Zack reason, lost of what to do. Well, to be the truth, it's because he really didn't wanted to kiss her. It would be… betraying Aerith and betraying his own feeling.

"You do that all the time to Cloud." Aerith replied, surprising Zack even more.

"Cloud's… my best friend." Zack reason, "It's just something that often I do to him."

"What about me Zack?" she stared at Zack a bit sadly, "I'm your girlfriend…"

Zack stay silent to that.

Aerith stare at Zack before she broke into a smile, "I'm sorry Zack… I shouldn't have said that."

"Aerith, I—"

Aerith put a finger over Zack's lips. "It's okay Zack."

Zack stare at the girl.

Still with a smile, she let go of her finger before said, "See you tomorrow Zack." With that, Aerith walk away from him and head to her home.

Zack stare at his girlfriend for a while before sigh.

Why does thing get difficult?

**-XXXXXX-**

Cloud stares at the chocolate in his hand. He was now lying down on his bed, eyes never leave the chocolate in his hand.

In what reason why Cloud bought this chocolate, he wasn't sure.

But he knew that when he saw the chocolate, he was thinking of Zack.

For some reason, Cloud just wanted to give this chocolate to Zack. But he hesitated because he never gave Zack chocolate before during valentine, and wouldn't it be weird if boy gave chocolate to another boy?

But this is Zack, his best friend. Even if Cloud gave this chocolate because he love Zack, he knew that Zack probably think this is nothing but a gift from a friend. So he thought that maybe it's really alright to gave Zack chocolate.

As long as Zack didn't know his true feeling.

Zack would probably get a chocolate for Aerith, but Cloud didn't care. He just… wanted to give this to Zack. Just to let the boy knew how important he is to Cloud.

"Cloud~" Cloud jumped in surprised when he heard Zack's voice, he quickly hide his chocolate beneath his pillow and sat up on the bed when the door burst opened by Zack.

"Cloud~" Zack said and jumped into the bed as well before enveloping Cloud into a tight hug, "How's my spiky doing?"

"Zack~ you're hurting me~" Cloud tried to push Zack away, though he couldn't hold back the small smile on his face.

"No!" Zack shook his head, "I love hugging you!"

Cloud laugh, "Idiot…"

"What are you doing?" Zack asked, pulling back but still not let go his arms around Cloud.

"…nothing." Cloud replied. "Just laying down here on my bed…"

"…thinking about me." Zack continue.

"Yeah, thinking about yo- hey!" Cloud glare at Zack with a blush on his face before smack the boy's hard on the head.

"Ow!" Zack yelled in pain, rubbing his head. "If I get dumber than before, I'm going to blame you."

"You started it." Cloud grumble, escaping from Zack's embrace and stepped out of his bed. "I'm going to get a drink. Want some soda?"

Zack grin and nodded as answer, watching Cloud heading to the kitchen.

Zack sigh with a content smile on his face and take Cloud's pillow to hug it and inhale the sweet scent belong to Cloud. Man, Cloud always smell so nice and good that Zack thought he was kind of addicted with Cloud's scent.

_And imagine his sweet scent when he's broke in sweat after making love._

Zack's eyes widen in surprised at the sudden in his mind and he push his face into the pillow, muffling his own groan. Fuck it, he really hates that inner voice of his.

Lifting his face again and letting out a sigh, Zack's eyes trailed at the square-shape wrapped gift in the bed. He frown as he look at it, maybe it's belong to Cloud.

Now Zack was curious what's inside of it, maybe it was a gift from someone and whoever that someone is, that person surely could make Zack jealous like hell. But unwrapping it without Cloud's permission would be so rude, so he just took into his hand, looking at it for a while and smell at it when he thought there's a familiar scent coming from it.

Chocolate.

Zack stare at the chocolate. Did Cloud receive a chocolate from someone, or… the blonde wanted to give someone a chocolate?

"Ah!" Zack's heart almost leap out of his chest when he heard someone yell from behind and he turned around to see Cloud march his was over him and took the chocolate from his hand.

Zack stare at his best friend who's blushing. "That's a chocolate."

"S-so?" Cloud countered, putting the chocolate inside his drawer then.

"Did you get it from someone?"

"No."

"Are you going to give it to someone?"

"…"

Zack stare at Cloud. So he was right, Cloud wanted to give that chocolate to someone. But who?

Whoever it is, Zack was jealous.

He knew it's not fair when it was up to Cloud whether the boy wanted to like someone or not. But just the thought of Cloud had a crush for someone make his heart torn into pieces.

But Cloud was his best friend, they're best friend. Isn't best friend should support each other? Shouldn't he be happy if Cloud was happy as well?

So Zack fake a smile and started to tease Cloud, "Who are you going to give?"

"None of your business." Cloud simply replied and tried to calm down his heart. He fear the worst that Zack might know his feeling, because he was sure having a hard time to hide his expression.

"Oh come on Cloud~ tell me~"

"No."

"Please~"

"No."

"Pretty please~"

"Shut up will ya!" Cloud shouted, making himself and Zack surprised that his tone was quite harsh.

"Sorry…" Cloud said, looking at Zack with a guilty face before look away. He didn't mean to be that harsh with Zack. It's just that… he was scared that Zack might know about his feeling from him. And if their relationship ended because of that, Cloud would hate himself for even live.

Zack stare at Cloud who had that guilty look on his face. Zack didn't like that look, because it's mean Cloud was sad and must be blaming himself. "Nah it's okay." he said, smiling widely as he stepped out of the bed as well and hugged Cloud from behind.

To lighten up the mood, Zack suddenly lifted Cloud from the floor, causing the boy to shriek in surprised as Zack twirled him around and both of them fell into the bed.

Cloud was laughing, and hearing that lovely voice couldn't help but made Zack laugh as well.

That lovely voice was music for Zack's ear.

**-XXXXXX-**

"Please accept this from me."

Cloud blink, staring at Tifa with a confused look, "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself and got a nod as a respond.

"Oh…" Cloud smile a bit, taking the chocolate from Tifa's hand. "Thank you."

Tifa broke into a smile, "Hey Cloud, would you like to hang out sometimes with me?"

"E-eh?" Cloud was taken aback by that. He never hang out with someone other than Zack, and even if he would hang out with someone, Zack would always be there for him to lighten up the mood. Because unlike him, Zack is a very friendly and open person.

"I'll… think about it…" was Cloud reply.

Tifa was disappointed to hear that because she's expecting a 'yes' for an answer. But at least Cloud didn't reject her offer, so they might be able to hang out one day. Just the two of them.

"I should go back now." Tifa said. "See you later."

Cloud just smile back and waved at Tifa who walked away from him.

Cloud stares at the chocolate and wonder why Tifa gave him a chocolate.

**-XXXXXX-**

"Here Zack." Aerith smile at her boyfriend as she handed her chocolate to him. "Happy Valentine day."

Zack just smiled at Aerith, "Thanks." He said, digging something out of his pocket before heading it to Aerith. "Here, for you."

Aerith stare at the chocolate with a wide smile on her face before took it from Zack's hand. "Thank you."

Zack smile in return, frowning when he notice Aerith was silent and simply look at the chocolate. "Aerith?"

The girl looked up at him, "Hey Zack… there's something I wanted to asked you."

Zack raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Yesterday… when you came to the shop, did you really go there because you wanted to buy chocolate from me?"

Zack was surprised by the question. Did Aerith… knew? No, there's no way she knew about it. But… damn it… there's no way he said 'no' as answer right? Aerith was his girlfriend and he seriously didn't wanted to hurt her, because he knew she's a really nice girl.

So Zack was forced to lie, "Of course I am."

Aerith stare at Zack before she smile, "Yeah, of course you are." She said, startled a bit when the bell ring. "Oh, look at the time. You should go back to your class, Zack."

"Sure." Zack smile and waved at her. "See ya!" he said before walked away from her.

Zack couldn't help but smile at himself. After school, he could gave the blonde his chocolate.

Aerith still stood there at the same place, watching Zack's walked away from her before she look at the chocolate on her hand smile sadly. "You're a bad liar, you know Zack…"

**-XXXXXX-**

"Hey Cloud." Zack called his best friend, "Want to go to a park before we go home?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Zack grin, "Well, just playing. Pretty please?" he said with puppy eyes. Actually, Zack plant on giving the chocolate there. He thought that it would be the most causal place for a guy to give another guy a chocolate so people would rather think that it was nothing but a gift from a friend.

"Sure." Cloud smiled. Maybe he could give the chocolate to Zack there.

**-XXXXXX-**

"Huh, there's no people around." Zack said as he looked around the now empty park. Cloud nodded in agreement.

Cloud was startled a bit when Zack grabbed his hand and pull him to sit on one of the swings. Cloud wanted to protest but Zack insisted on it so he just give up and sit on the swing.

Instead of sitting on the other swing, Zack stood behind Cloud and push the swing a little, making Cloud giggling just a bit.

"Zack, I'm not a kid."

Zack laugh and ruffle, "Of course you are, and a cute one."

Cloud turned around and was about to protest when suddenly he was faced by a wrapped box in Zack's hand. He stare at it wide eyes before looking up at Zack, "What is this?"

Zack blush a bit, "Eh… valentine chocolate."

Cloud eyes widen more and his face flushed red. "E-eh? B-but why?"

"W-what's wrong it? It's okay right? It showed how important you are to me." Zack blush, "…as a friend." He quickly added, not wanting to scared Cloud or anything by his sudden declaration.

Important. Zack had told him that he's important.

Cloud couldn't help but cried at those words.

Zack was shocked when Cloud suddenly cried and he walked in fornt of Cloud's, kneeling in front of the boy as he held Cloud's shoulder. "H-hey! W-what's wrong? I-I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? Oh God Cloud, I'm so-"

Cloud shook his head, "It's not that…" he sob, "It just… that… you… you said I'm important…"

Zack blink, a small smile formed on his lips then. "I thought you knew…"

"But still~!" Cloud whined and pouting at the same time as he continue to sob. He knew that Zack loves him as a friend. But even if he knew that already, to hear Zack said that he's important is so wonderful.

"Hey, don't cry~" Zack pouted, whipping Cloud's tears away. "So… does this mean you want my gift?"

Cloud nodded shyly, and Zack grin widely, feeling very happy and satisfied as he give the chocolate to Cloud.

Cloud stare at the wrapped gift with a small smile before he looked up at Zack, "Thank you… really."

Zack smile, 'It's nothing." He said, wiping Cloud's tears on the boy's eyes before he lean down and give his best friend a kiss on the forehead.

Cloud blush and looked away when Zack pulled back before he looked up at Zack again with a shy and embarrassed look on his face. "Um…Uh… Zack?"

"Yeah…"

"I…" Cloud trail, taking out a wrapped box of chocolate from his pocket before handing it to Zack with a blush, "This is for you…"

Zack stare at the chocolate, and then to Cloud's blushing face. This is the gif that he saw on Cloud's house yesterday. So does that mean… when he asked Cloud that the blonde wanted to give this chocolate to someone… it was actually for him?

Zack smile softly at Cloud, taking the chocolate from Cloud before hugging his best friend. "Thanks a lot."

Cloud blink for a sec before a smile form on his lips as well, bringing his arms to return Zack's embrace. "Zack… Zack is… important for me as well."

Zack smile wider hearing that, feeling his heart warm at those lovely words coming from Cloud. Even if Cloud just saying it because they're best friend. It's more than enough to make him happy that Cloud actually think that he's important as well.

"Yeah…" Zack tighten his hold on Cloud, smiling, "I know that…"

* * *

**I'm rushing this story, so… I'm really sorry if it's really bad ****Thank you so much for those who review me before^^ It means a lot to me****  
Review please? I want to hear what you think of this chapter, please~**


	5. Jealous

**Juvenile**

How can you express your love to someone who considers you as his best friend?

**Warning:**

This is a boy's love story. Don't like it, don't read. If you like it, then I'm glad.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Final Fantasy. They're belongs to themselves and to their owner.

* * *

**Jealous

* * *

**

Zack was pouting, because he was jealous.

He stared at the blondes sitting together under three from the window of the classes with a deep frown and a pout. It was Cloud and Rufus, a guy from next to their class that joined the art club and very skilled at picture.

Zack felt even more jealous and anger when he saw Rufus lean closer a bit to whisper something to Cloud, he didn't know what Rufus said to his best friend but whatever it is that guys said, it made Cloud to laugh, and Zack was very jealous of it, because he was always to be the one who make Cloud.

Now that he saw there was actually someone who make Cloud laugh like that, he couldn't help but feel jealous because he felt as if his place was taken by someone else.

Zack couldn't really remember what make those two suddenly get closed like that, the only thing he remember was that Cloud mention something to him about a guy named Rufus that was really good at drawing that the blonde thought the drawing felt so alive.

And that was it that was the only thing Cloud mention about Rufus and the next thing he knew… poof! Those two suddenly become closed out of nowhere.

Zack was very amazed and annoyed at the same time how Rufus make Cloud felt very comfortable neared him because as far as Zack knew, Cloud was quite a closed person and a shy one that he hardly makes any friend, except for Zack that is. Zack will become Cloud's friend, and not just a friend, but a best friend.

It's funny seeing Cloud get very comfortable with someone else other than him, because Zack is not used with it, he was used with Cloud being around him as much as he could.

Zack pouted even more, just what so good about that Rufus guy anyway? Well, okay, he have to admit that Rufus was quite the good looking guy, a decent person, smart, and rich… well, okay, maybe Rufus is quite perfect after all, but still—

"What are you looking at?" Zack jumped in surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to saw Reno standing behind him.

"Holy crap! Can you not surprising me like that?"

"Just what are you doing anyway? You were staring outside of the window with lips almost as long as a duck and it made me curious." Reno said, smirked when he earn a glare from Zack, which was he ignored as he leaned over to look at the direction where Zack was staring at. "Hey, that's Cloudy-boy and Rufus, right?"

"You know Rufus as well?" Zack asked, pouting a bit.

"Hell yeah, the guy's popular dude." Reno looked at Zack, "And he's my friend."

Zack stared at Reno, surprised. "You're friend with Rufus Shinra?"

"Why did you sound like it was very surprising about the fact of me and Rufus are friend?"

Zack shrugged, "I just never thought you have a type of friend like Rufus, I thought you only become friends with jerks."

Reno raised an eyebrow, "What gives you the idea that my other friends is a jerk?"

"Because your friends being mean to Cloud." Zack said simply, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Reno rolled his eyes, "Protective as always, aren't you?" he sighed before turning his attention at the blondes. "Well, I have to say that I was quite surprised to find them closed like that."

"Yeah, I never saw Cloud really enjoyed being around someone else other than me." Zack said, pouting as he stared at those two again.

Hearing this, Reno turned to looked at Zack with a bit of amusement on his look, "Oh, what's this? Is that jealousy that I felt coming from you?"

Instead of answering, Zack stayed silent and sulk even more much to Reno's surprised who took it as a 'yes'. Reno sigh and smacked Zack's shoulder, who turned to look at him in surprised by the sudden hit, but the red-haired ignored it as he speak, "Idiot. If that's what you're worried about, then don't. Because I know how inseparable you are with him."

Zack sighed, turning to stare at Cloud again, "It's just… It's just that I felt like I was being replaced."

Reno laughed in amusement, "Dude, you're worrying too much yo. You're his best friend, the closest person that he ever have. There's no way that he'll replace you with someone else."

"I know that." Zack snapped a bit, "Maybe… I was lonely because we didn't spend much time together that often."

"Oh come on, you two almost stick around each other every day." Reno sighs, "Shouldn't you be happy that kid makes friend?"

Zack stay silent, knowing what Reno said was true. He should've felt happy for Cloud that the blonde makes friend, but Zack was being selfish, and he didn't really liked it and was jealous that Cloud was close with someone else other than him.

"Just relax, okay?" Reno said, grinning widely at Zack while patting the boy's shoulder.

Zack nodded, "Yeah…" he said, eyes never leaves Cloud's form that still laughing with Rufus.

How could he ever relax when Cloud was smiling at others?

* * *

The school has finally ended, and Zack quickly turned to looked at Cloud with a wide grin, "Hey Spiky, wanna go home together?"

The look of guilt on Cloud's face made Zack wondering if there's something wrong with the blonde, but he came to understand what it meant hearing what Cloud said next, "Oh, I'm really sorry Zack… I already make plans with Rufus, so…"

Zack was annoyed hearing this and he couldn't help but asked, "What plans?" the questioned was slipped rather harsh in his tone and he was a bit regret for ever letting his anger took the best of him when he saw the surprised looked on Cloud's face.

"Uhh… Just… hanging out…" Cloud answered rather hesitantly.

Zack huffed in annoyed and pout, "Geez Cloud, you've been neglecting me this past few days…"

Cloud blinked hearing this, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Zack stared at Cloud before shaking his head and sighs, "It's nothing."

Cloud blinked again, confused by Zack's sudden mood change. He was about to asked the raven hair boy what's wrong with him when Cloud saw Rufus standing in the class's door calling out for him.

Zack couldn't help but glared at Rufus when he heard the blonde calling out for Cloud so friendly like that and feel jealous. Zack turned to looked at Cloud when the blonde patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry Zack, I should go now. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that Cloud got up and took his bag before heading out of the class, and Zack felt even more jealous when he saw Rufus and Cloud was smiling at each other before those two walked away. Zack grunted and lean his head against the table, frustrated.

"Still jealous, aren't you?" Reno voice's sounded and Zack grunted even more before he turn his head to the side where Reno was sitting at Cloud's now empty chair.

"Not jealous."

Reno snorted, "Yeah, right. Tell that to those who believe you." He said, looking at the pouting Zack before sighing, "I told you to relax, Cloud won't throw you away."

When Zack didn't reply, Reno sighed, "Look Zack, you're being way too possessive to him, he got his own life as well. He can have many friends as much as he want and not just you. Sometimes it confused me that you got possessive at Cloud even more than with Aerith."

_Well, that's because I love Cloud and I wanted him all by myself_. Zack thought.

"Ah, speaking of the girlfriend." Reno's one comment made Zack turned to look at Aerith who stood at the class. Zack bit back the urge to sigh before he tried his best to smile as usual and walked to her.

"Hey" Zack said, smiling down at the pretty brunette who smiled at him.

"Hi Zack." She said, "Sorry to bother you. I'm just wondering if you would like to go home together with me… if you're not already planned on going home with Cloud of course."

"Sure, we can go home together." Zack said, smiling.

Aerith was quite surprised at this and she grinned, "Really? That's great." She said, before trying to look past Zack then, "Where is Cloud?"

"He's going with someone else." Zack answered the question rather bitterly, and this wasn't go unnoticed by Aerith, but the brunette decide to say nothing and told Zack that she would go back to her class to get her bag first before coming here again.

* * *

The whole time Zack and Aerith walked home, neither said anything. Mostly because Zack who's not in a good mood, and because Aerith who decided to stay silent and observed the sulking Zack. It's very unusual for Zack to stay in a bad mood, and she knew that there's only one thing that can make Zack in this state, and that one thing is none other than something that had to do with Cloud.

"Did something happen?" Aerith decided to asked, much to Zack's surprise.

"Huh?"

"You look…sad." Aerith spoke softly, "Are you fighting with Cloud?"

"No." was the immediate answer coming from Zack.

"Then what happen?" She asked again.

Zack looked at her from the corner of his eyes, wondering whether he should answer the question or not before he let out a sigh and said, "It's Cloud."

"What about him?"

"He… got a new friend." Zack answered. In everybody's ear, it would be a good news, but from the unhappy look on Zack's face, she knew that it must be a bad news for Zack. Though she cannot really understand why Zack would be unhappy about it.

"You're not happy with it?" Aerith asked, before realization hit her. "Are you… jealous by any chance?"

Zack sighs, "I think so."

"But why would you be jealous about it?" she tilt her head to the side, "It's not like he's going to replace you or anything."

"Because…" Zack opened his mouth to speak, "I wanted to be the only one he's smiling at, the one he needed when he need help."

Aerith was surprised by the way Zack answered her question, the way Zack described it, it was as if the raven hair boy was being very possessive toward Cloud, and she cannot help but feel jealous about it, because never one Zack felt like that about her.

"I think I can understand your feeling." Aerith said, "Because I also always be jealous at someone that really close to you."

"But you can't act like that either. That means you're being selfish." Aerith said, "Cloud has his own life, and he deserve to have as many person he have to love him, not just you and his mother. By having more friends, it means the more that cared about him, right? And you should be happy about it."

Zack sighs for only God knows how many times, "I guess you're right."

Aerith smiled a bit, staring at Zack before looking forward. "You know, I'm really jealous with Cloud." She said, "Because… you seem to really care about him very much."

Hearing that, Zack decided to stay silent and said nothing, and the rest of the walked was filled with silent as they got something stuck in their own mind. Zack about Cloud, and Aerith about Zack. They were not thinking about each other, because their mind only thinking about the one they love.

* * *

Inside Zack's house, Zack was sighing for many times as he lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he continue on thinking about Cloud and Rufus.

Zack was wondering what are those two doing right now, wondering what kind of conversation they talked about, wondering how close they are right now. Zack sighs again, he was being really pathetic for being jealous over his best friend that probably hold the same feeling as him.

Even if it will remain a one-sided love forever, Zack wanted Cloud to be his best friend forever, even just as a friend, as long as Zack could be by Cloud's side, he didn't really mind being Cloud's friend, even though he wanted more. But there would be a day where he would watch Cloud together with the one the blonde love, and that thought send a great pang of pain and jealousy in his heart.

Zack grunted in frustration as he ruffled his hair, "I'm so fucked up…"

A knocked on the door of his room made Zack turned to look at the said door, "It's not locked." He said, to whoever it is, he thought it was his mother that's why he was really surprised when he saw it was Cloud who came inside. "Cloud?" he asked, shifting into a sitting position.

"Hey." Cloud smiled at Zack as the boy closed the door, and God, just how beautiful Cloud's smile. If there's one thing that he really love, that would be Cloud's smile, and Cloud of course.

Cloud walked over to Zack and sat beside his best friend on the bed. "What are you doing here? It's seven o'clock at night."

"Not really. I just want to come here, or… you don't want me to be here?"

"God, Cloud of course not." Zack chuckled, ruffling Cloud's hair. "You know I love having you around." he said, earning a wide grin in return from Cloud.

"Oh, you know what, today I'm really having fun." Cloud suddenly said, "Me and Rufus were playing together in the game center, and we're really having a lot of conversation when we're in the cafeteria to have a drink."

At the sudden conversation about Rufus, Zack's mood darkened immediately and he turned his eyes away from Cloud. "…You… really close with Rufus, aren't you?"

Cloud blinked at this, the way Zack spoke, it was as if Zack hate Rufus. "Did you… hate Rufus by any chance?"

"…maybe."

"But why?" Cloud asked, frowning. "Rufus is a nice person."

Hearing Cloud defending Rufus like that, Zack couldn't help but feel really jealous about it. "Because he took you away from me."

Cloud stared at Zack in surprised, "W-what?"

"I hate it…" Zack said, "I hate it when you're close with someone else other than me. I felt like… I felt like I'm going to be replaced."

Cloud continue to stared at Zack in surprised and blush a bit. Did Zack… jealous, by any chance? "Are you… jealous?" he decided to asked.

"So, what if I am?" Zack turned to looked at Cloud.

Cloud blinked, blushing as he tried to absorb what Zack said. Zack was jealous, and for some reason, it made his heart warmed and he was somehow happy that Zack was jealous.

Cloud chuckled, reaching out his hand to patted Zack's head gently who looked at Cloud a bit surprised by the sudden contact, because it was always Zack who do that Cloud, never the other way around.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Cloud smiled as he continued to pat at the now pouting Zack. Cloud chuckled again before he took out something from his pocket to pull out a paper. "The reason why I hang out with Rufus is mostly because of this."

Zack stared at the paper before turning to look up at Cloud and down at the paper again, he took the paper to his hand and opened it, staring at it with wide eyes in awe and surprised.

It was a picture of Zack and Cloud smiling at each other where in the picture they were holding each other hands, walking together that Zack though was a meadow. The picture was drawn by pencil, it was very artistic and beautiful.

"I asked Rufus to draw it." Cloud said, "But since Rufus didn't really know what you looked like, I have to be there as well to describe how you look."

"It's… amazing." Zack said, earning a wide smile from Cloud. The blonde then move closer to Zack before resting his head against the raven hair boy's shoulder.

"There's no way that I'm going to replace you with someone else." Cloud said, "To me, you're always… special, and no one can replace that." Cloud placed his hand on top of Zack, lifting his head up to gave the other a soft smile, "Okay?"

Zack stayed silent, feeling how his heart beating faster than every breath that he took as he stared at Cloud's beautiful smile and hearing those sincere and beautiful words. Those bright blue eyes, those beautiful smile, those beautiful face, everything about Cloud enthralled him, and as if he was being hypnotized, Zack found himself unconsciously leaned down his face closer to Cloud.

Cloud froze when he saw Zack leaning closer to him, "Z-Zack?" he called out, but Zack stayed silent, his eyes looked as if he was being controlled and was too out of the real world as Cloud felt Zack's lips brushed against his.

And when their lips touched against each other softly, it was as if the world had stopped.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I'm quite busy with school stuff and I'm sorry if this chapter boring you. I'm starting to lack of confidence and need whether I should continue this or not. **

**So, tell me if you guys still wanted me to continue this story or not and whether you guys still interested with this story.**


End file.
